chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Voivode
The voivode, of all demons known to mortal races, is sheer malignancy and comic hatred personified. Voivodes of Oblivion embody the absolute lowest elements of the over-soul and as such, possession by one of these unspeakable entities brings out the utter worst in a vessel - depths of depravity too unspeakable, warped and vile for most minds to even contemplate. Voivodes resemble gigantic capsules of lambent demon eggs sat atop grotesque trunks of fibrous spiritual disease. Six horrid legs support their monstrous bulk, although the abominations often float eerily around six feet above the ground letting their limbs trail beneath them. Reality melts and reforms about a voivode's terrifying body, and from it flakes of raw liquid entropy rise like the hideous sparks of an eldritch corpse-fire. Blue wisps of void-spun chaos spiral about the egg-capsule, fertilising the ovules and nurturing the aberrant life-forms developing within them. Voivodes seek annihilation, nothing more, nothing less. However, their insidious intellects are not prone to rash action and wait out the millennia for the perfect time to strike against all of creation. To promote Oblivion's ends upon the mortal plane, they seed cults in its dark name and sow terror through their creation of slashers - mortals whose minds and souls have been devoured by a voivode's influence and given over to the very basest desires for violence, torture and perverted lust. While cultists and slashers please the demons greatly, what they really seek for is an individual of great willpower and mental capability whom they can transform into a warlock. Each of the voivode's six legs can be used to possess a single mortal vessel, meaning that at any given time, six slashers may be under the influence, knowingly or unknowingly, of this horrid beast. Once a voivode has discovered a potential warlock, usually through the selection of a promising cultist it has lured down the left-hand path, it appears before the servant and performs the Song of Annihilation, testing their ability to withstand cosmic truth. If they prove their resolve the demon withdraws from any slashers it possesses (leaving its mark in their ongoing disarray and madness) and fully commits to developing the fledgling warlock's talents in the qlippothic arts. Combat Do not fight a voivode. It is a supreme lord of the outer darkness, and a left hand to Oblivion itself. To enter the vicinity of one of these hyper-intelligent lords of decay is to invite eternal torment within the void. Its aura projects atrophy, its vibrations disrupt the fabric of reality and those who fall before its presence feed its might or rise as hellish undead monsters under its omniscient command. No voivode has ever been recorded slain finally, and the few which have been summoned to the material plane in the world's history were banished at tremendous cost to great heroes of the time. Do not fight a voivode. Demonic Traits Hypersensitivity to Fire and Light A voivode takes double damage from Fire and Light-type damage. Immunity to Cold, Dark, Disease, Ice, Life Drain, Mind Control and Poison A voivode takes no damage and suffers no ill effects from these forms of attack and damage. Voivode Benefits Song of Annihilation Instead of attacking, a voivode may sing an unholy melody in its unspeakable tongue, inflicting terrible madness and soul-shredding destruction to those who hear it. Subjects to the demon-song must suffer 6 Dark damage and is stunned for one round. Anyone slain by the song is hollowed out by its cadence, their soul twisting into a frenzied demon. These unfortunates become wights under the voivode's command. Void Well The air surrounding a voivode burns with the abyssal mists of uncreation - to stand near one is to face gruesome death as one's essential fabric is unwound. At the start of each of the voivode's turns, every living creature within 10 feet of it must make a Conditioning (Life Drain) roll against a target difficulty of 18 or suffer 19 Dark damage. The total damage inflicted in this manner each turn is instantly added to the demon's HG total (but cannot exceed its maximum HG). Voivode Arcana Voivodes possess impossible knowledge of dark magics, and seek to spread these macabre arts amongst the minds of mortals that they might fall further into corruption and ruin alongside those who are subject to their actions. 'Level 7 Spells - ' 'Level 8 Spells - ' 'Level 9 Spells - ' 'Level 10 Spells - '